What was left behind
by Dark-Dragon-Fallen-Angel
Summary: M-preg. This is my first mpreg so be nice. Danny and Steve met when they were teenager in Jersey. Sadly Steve had to leave when Danny was sick. He never found out was wrong with Danny until now. Why did Jack Mcgarrett want Danny to move to Hawaii?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This is an idea that has been floating in my head for awhile. This is my first Danny/Steve. I have read a few but I don't know how well this will come out. Please only give helpful criticism. I want my story to improve.

Summary: Danny met Steve when they were sixteen. After a wild hook-up they went their separate ways. Years later Danny moves to Hawaii but his not alone. How will Steve react to this new development? Will he rise to the challenge or hurt everyone that matters?

Danny's POV

I stared out at the sea of people in the Hawaii airport. I scanned the crowed quickly looking for the man who had dragged me all the way from New Jersey to this pineapple infested island. When I finally laid eyes on the man I couldn't help but look around him to see if someone else was with him but to my great pain there was no one else. The man slowly approached me. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that was blue with peach flowers and some khaki shorts. That horrible image would scare me for life. His face was worn and hard. I wandered if Steve would look like him. Viktor already did even if his face was full naïve youth I could see how Viktor could end up looking like Jack Mcgarrett, and just like that I promised myself not to let my son have the same hard expression.

I moved toward Jack Mcgarrett carefully. My pace was deliberate and self-assured even if all I wanted to do was turn around and take my kids back to New Jersey on the first plane leaving Hawaii. I knew Viktor could sense my true emotions and so could Virginia. Viktor and Virginia who had been lagging behind upped their pace so that they were right behind me. The twins at sixteen towered over me. Viktor was 6ft tall and growing while Virginia was 5'7 and slowing down in her growth. They both had Steve's brown hair and my blue eyes.

Once I stood in front of him, we shook hands and acted like we were meeting for the first time.

"You must be Danny Williams. And those two must be your kids." I know there was supposed to be a question somewhere in there but I was too tired to come up with a witty come back so I just nodded.

"Please excuse my father's manners; you must be Mr. Mcgarrett, right? My name is Virginia Williams and this is my brother Viktor. The officer that called told us you would meet us here and take us to our new home as well as to pick up our cars. Is that correct?" Sweet Virginia was as polite and well-mannered as ever. Those etiquette classes my mother took her to were really paying off. I could tell by the way her smile was a little too tight and her eyes slightly droopy that all she wanted to do was take a nap. Viktor on the other hand was full of energy, bouncing on the balls of his feet and his smile full of teeth. I knew for sure that he was going to be up all night or close to it and then drag his sister out of bed for an early morning jog that would put her in a bad mood for the rest of the day. I knew the cure to her bad mood though; a cup of steaming coffee. I would have to get up early too, to make it, but compared to an angry Virginia I preferred losing a couple of hours of sleep.

"Yeah, I'll be taking you to the pier were you can pick up your car and then you'll follow me to your new home. Let's hurry because I don't have a lot of time to be wasting showing you haole's around town."

Jack quickly turned around and marched right on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The mistakes in chapter one have been fix. Thank you to all who have reviewed and are helping me make my story better. All questions will be answered; some in this chapter, some in a few chapters, and some at the end. By the way Danny will be referred to as mom at least in the twins mind.

Ohh…I don't own Hawaii five-o. Virginia and Viktor are my own creation as well as any one that isn't part of the series.

Virginia's POV

I stared out the window of the 1974 Mercury Marquis. My father and Jack were sitting in the front. Jack was telling dad about protocols in Hawaii and pointing out places that we would need to know, or at least that's what it appeared to the untrained eye.

The reality however was different. Every place pointed at was a high risk zone. Places we were to avoid. Jack's backward glances at us, his yelling of "feet off the seat" were really him checking behind us to see if we were being followed. Our slumped postured in the back seat weren't meant out of rebellion although it sure looked it. No, we were covering our heads just in case someone tried to shoot at us.

Every movement and conversation was a code. We just had to wait for the right ones to know if we were clear or not. Jack lifted his hand off the steering wheel and reached over for the radio. The moment it started to play Viktor and I relaxed.

All these codes and secret looks were coordinated months before in Jersey. Memories started to flood my mind. These were a few of the memories that I could not put behind me, no matter how much I tried.

We had just moved into our new apartment; our very first. Viktor and I were eight years old at the time. We had been living with grandma and grandpa in their home before that. Now in our new apartment Viktor and I no longer had to share a room with mom. Mom was so happy the day he got the keys to our new home. Aunt Virginia, the one I was named after, had given the apartment to him free of charge. While the apartment was small compared to grandma's house it was still very beautiful. Mom had painted the walls a nice soothing tan. He told us it reminded him of the beach, which in turn reminded him of our dad. There was only one picture of Mom and Dad together. At the time I didn't think it was strange. Mom had tried to explain why dad wasn't around to us the best way he could, not that it cleared anything up for us. Actually that was how he ended up being Mom to us. I remember the first time I saw Jack.

-*-flashback-*-

_Jack had arrived at the mainland. He had sneaked his way out of Hawaii losing some of Wo Fat's goons in the airport. Now he just had to make sure that they didn't follow him all the way to his destination. _

_Jack was very tall in my eyes at the time. Mom had opened the door to see who was knocking. His gun tucked into his pants. However it was made mom angry. I remembered that. He tried to keep the door closed. Not letting whoever was on the other side see me. He kept waving his hand behind his back trying to signal me to hide. But I couldn't. Viktor was in our room with the TV on as loud as it could go. The sound didn't bother me though at that instant like it had a few minutes ago. No, now I was more interested in the person mom was talking to. The figure was hidden in the shadows, but the moment he got closer to the door and the light shown on his eyes, everything stopped. His eyes were the same color as our dad's eyes. To me they were the same eyes that I had seen in that one picture countless times. My eyes connected with his and I could no longer hear the TV in my room or mom's angry tone. I couldn't focus on the man's face only his eyes. _

_Then all the sound came rushing back in and I took a step forward. I don't remember what happened after that. My mom tells me that I screamed at Jack. That I cried in his arms until I fell asleep but even in sleep I clung to him. Every time mom tried to take me out of Jack's arms I would start screaming again. "Please Daddy, don't go!"_

_Danny's POV_

_I opened the door. The person wouldn't stop knocking. I screamed over my shoulder at Viktor to turn down the volume of his TV. I turned towards the door expecting to see an upset neighbor. The first feature that I saw was the eyes of the person, they confused me for a second, but they weren't the ones that I was expecting even if they were so similar. The eyes were an older version of my children's father. This wasn't Steve, I knew that for sure. The eyes weren't quite right. I looked at the rest of the man. This was Jack. Steve had shown me his picture once. Jack and Steve could have been twins. Jack's hair though was a gray blond, nothing compared to the rich chocolate color of his son's. Jack's face was hard; I could see Viktor growing into that expression. Just like that I swore to myself that Viktor would never have that impression on his face. Viktor was my fun loving goof and nothing would change that. _

_Hope still filled me though even if it had died down a bit with the recognition of the person knocking at my door. I looked over his shoulder but there was no one else. The hope in my heart died. I kept the door slightly ad jarred. Virginia no doubt was behind me trying to see if it was grandma or Aunt Gigi. I sneaked a hand behind me and tried to wave her away. I closed the door a little bit more. Could Steve have sent Jack to take away the kids? Steve had never shown any interest in them before. I had tried to talk to him many times over the years, especially right after I found out I was pregnant but I could never get in touch. All I could due at the time was send him my sonogram picture to his home in Hawaii with a letter to Jack asking him to please tell Steve. When I didn't get a response I took that as my answer on whether he wanted to form a family with me or not. _

"_Danny Williams?" Jack asked with doubt. Not about who I was but on whether if he should be here, and to tell the truth I doubted his right on being here too. _

"_Hello Jack" My answer came out firmer than I thought it would._

"_I never told Steve." We both knew what he meant. I backed away from the door a little. Shock filled me to my core. Big mistake on my part because that small step back had allowed Jack to step forward and into the light. We both heard the small gasp followed by "DADDY!". Before I could stop her, Virginia ran to the door and manages to squeeze right on by, straight into Jack's arms. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. This was supposed to be Steve's moment not Jack's. I had imagined this with Steve never with Jack. Every birthday that the twins had I would hope for that knock but nothing ever came. _

"_Daddy you came back. Please don't leave. We love you. Viktor and I love you. Please stay, we'll be good. I promise." She cried into Jack's shoulder. I turned away from the sight. My daughter was in so much pain. Pain that could have been avoided if Jack had told Steve about the twins. As I looked up I saw Viktor standing there. His face thoughtful and so much like Steve's. There was no stopping the questions that were sure to come and so with a defeated sigh I turned back around. What I saw had tears springing to my eyes. Jack had his eyes closed as he hugged Virginia to him. It was as if though he was trying to absorb her into him. His lips were turned up into a soft smile and all the harshness left his features. I opened the door the rest of the way startling him. He looked straight at me and knew that it was time to talk._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated lately but I haven't had a lot of free time lately. To those who are giving helpful criticism, thank you. To those who read my story but hate, stop reading it. I have an idea in mind that I will follow until the end of my story. Don't get me wrong I do like people reviewing and telling me what can be better or pointing out mistakes. Again if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I haven't watched every episode so some things maybe a little off. Sorry

-*flashback still*-

_Danny's POV_

_I sat across from Jack in my living room, Virginia still in his arms. Viktor stood, leaning against the wall closest to the door. We had backed Jack into the corner of the room; Jack would have to go through both of us to get to the only exit of the apartment, the front door. _

"_Let me start from the beginning. I sent Steve and Mary to places that would be as far away from me and as save as possible. Wu Fat is a criminal mastermind that will do anything in his power to stay hidden. I was close on his tail and he knew it. He sent warnings that I didn't believe. Soon though I realized that I had to get my kids out of Hawaii. I never knew that Steve came to Jersey; I lost all contact with my children thinking that, that would be best. I was wrong. It's too late to change the way things were. Besides if he hadn't come to Jersey and I hadn't sent him away the twins wouldn't be here." He smiled a crooked smile that slowly wilted at my hard stare. "When Steve left for college I didn't even know. When I received your letter I tried to reach him, but it was too late by then. Steve hated me and when I finally found him, he didn't want to talk to me. I tried calling him on a daily bases for the first month after your letter, but I got nothing. I thought about calling Mary but Wu Fat's men started becoming more forward again. I couldn't risk her."_

"_Then why are you here? What? Is it okay to not put your daughter in danger but to put my daughter in danger is okay. What are you doing here if all you are going to do is bring death?" The harshness in my tone was unmistakable and the only reason I wasn't screaming was because Virginia was finally sleeping. _

"_I got a picture of the twins last week in an unsealed envelope. They apparently have been going through my mail. The envelope was from you. Have you been sending pictures to the house?"_

"_Of course I have. Every year on their birthday I take pictures in their party and send them the very same day." My voice got quieter and started to tremble. Had this Wu Fat guy taken the envelopes every year? The next though brought a chill down my spine. He knew where I lived. He knew where my parents lived. Wait…I couldn't believe Jack. He could just be saying these things to justify why he is here and why Steve isn't. My face must have shown my thoughts because Jack's eyes harden. His voice trembled the next time he spoke._

"_Do you really think I would lie about something like this? We are talking about the security of my whole family. I would never risk them for anything in the world. As for Wu Fat having eyes on you, he doesn't. I called in a few favors that were owed to me. People having keeping an eye on you guys to make sure Wu Fat never got close. They knew to alert you if he or his men did. You and your family would have been taken to an unknown location until all immediate danger was gone."_

_His tone was harsh and I knew that he wanted to scream as much as I did, but like me he wouldn't, Virginia's breathing was calm and all signs of her panic attack were gone. She had never had one like this before. My mom told me to keep a close I on her. She had seen the early stages of an attack when Viktor had played a cruel joke on her and Virginia thought Viktor was lost. They had reoccurred every once in a while after that. All of the attacks however were nothing like this one. _

_Mine and Jack's eyes met and we agreed to trust each other. At least for now. _

_-* End of Flashback *-_

Virginia's POV

We made it to the docks to pick up our cars. Mom instantly jumped out of the Marquis and ran to his new silver Chevrolet Camero. Viktor and I got out at a more sedated pace. I fixed the skirt of my dress. It was a navy blue color with a black belt at my waist. The thin spaghetti straps had given me trouble when I first put it on but I had asked mom to put a safety pin in the middle of the straps creating an X on my back. It didn't matter though since I had a light black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. A pair of black sandals on my feet with some dark glasses on top of my head holding my hair back from my face. I moved to the blood red Dodge Charger parked next to mom's camero while Viktor headed to the black Jeep Wrangler. He was wearing a button up shirt, open, that was pure white and probably you could see threw if it weren't for the plain white t-shirt he was wearing underneath. He had a pair of loose black cargo pant and some white Nike's. Mom as always was wearing a black tie and a white button up shirt, closed and tucked into his black slacks. His black Italian shoes were a gift from Aunt Gigi, the last gift she gave him before she passed away.

Jack whistled at the cars, before patting his own. "Those cars are nice, but nothing beats a classic. Hurry up then, we still have to go to your new home." He jumped back into his car and waited while we picked up the keys to our respective cars.

"Virginia, here drink these coffee before we go, and here is a soda for you to drink in the car. I'll be watching you, stay right behind me. I don't want you to fall asleep on the wheel. If you feel you can take it, pull over and I'll give you a lift home, then come back later for the car. You hear me? I know you're tiered. Just a little bit longer baby girl."

I nodded my head to my mom and drank the overly sugared coffee while Viktor complained about not getting a soda. Mom just told him that he already had too much energy. Which was true, I was the quiet and less energetic of the twins while Viktor was my exact opposite. When I wanted to sleep Viktor usually wanted to go and play. Once I was finished I got back inside the car and turned on the engine. I let the soothing purr calm my nerves while I waited for mom and Viktor to get into their own cars. Mom stopped by my window. "Love ya, baby girl. Be careful." He kissed me on the forehead like he had done every morning in Jersey when Viktor and I got into our cars. Mom had probably already kissed Viktor before me, because after the kiss he went straight into his car.

Mom left first. Always the careful driver, well at least when he was on a populated road. I followed with Viktor on my heels. We all followed the Marquis down the road. My windows were down and my speakers were loud. I had put my glasses on the moment I had stepped into my car. The music had a nice beat; it seemed to thump with my engine. Soon one of my favorite songs came on. "Stan My Ground" by Within Temptations. Viktor heard it all the way in his car because he stuck is hand out thumb pointed up. Soon he was blasting the song from his car too. I knew mom was probably shaking his head as he looked at us from the rearview mirror.

As the song ended I couldn't help but laugh let the feeling of home fill me. The truth was that Hawaii was my home. It was my dad's home, which made it mine instantly. Being here was one step closer to being with my dad. I knew that I would still miss Jersey. Jersey was mom's home and also a part of me. It had everything I knew and everyone. The home sickness would hit me soon, but until then I would enjoy this feeling that was filling my chest. Before I realized it we were pulling up to a two story house. Jack parked down the street a little bit so that mom could open the garage and park his car inside. The garage door closed behind mom. Viktor and I parked side by side. We got out of our cars at the same time and took the same pose. We both looked at the house while we leaned on the hood of our cars. This was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hi guys! First of sorry I will try to finish this story. It will probably be shorter than I anticipated but I figured the least I could do was wrap it up. Once again sorry.

Quick note: The twins are 16 with flashback to early childhood. I figured Steve and Danny were about 34 at the beginning of the Hawaii series.

Virginia's POV

The two story white house was beautiful. The nicely cut lawn and landscape emphasized the fact that we were at a paradise island. I let the myself take everything in as I leaned against my car. My mind drifts from scenario to scenario. When would we meet our Dad? Would he be happy to meet us? Negative thoughts began to fill my head and I could feel my breathing becoming heavier. Viktor's hand landing on my shoulder broke my train of thought and freed me from my incoming panic attack.

"Breath lil' sis. Everything is okay. We are just going to go inside the house, get unpacked and then mom will make your favorite tea while you meditate and do all your yogay things. Okay?" His voice finished soothing me and with a plan in mind I nodded my head and let him lead me towards the front door. The movers had already brought our stuff now we just had to get everything sorted out and make sure that the rooms were all designed like we instructed, that the boxes that held our clothes would be in the correct rooms. There were a lot of things that needed to be taken care of before school on Monday. With my mission set a let Viktor lead me.

Just as we reached the door, mom opened it from the inside having traveled through the inside of the house from the garage. "Welcome home my lil' munchkins. So, what do you think? Dear old mom didn't do to bad of a job now did he?" His smile was contagious and had Viktor and I laughing before we realized. I could hear a slight chuckle behind me, no doubt Jack. He had checked the perimeter, with the pretense that he was criticizing our yard and home. As mom stepped aside we were allowed our first glimpse at the interior of the house. Unlike our Jersey apartment the house was done in soothing tan. Splashes of colors in all the rooms that matched that particular room's accent wall. The living room was to our right and to our lefts was an office, the french doors were closed keeping the room out of sight for now. The house was an open and had literally almost no walls on the first floor. The bamboo flooring was a soft tan through out the whole house. Living room's accent color was a deep green and with the off white couches brought a nice contrast. The dinning room's accent color was a burnt orange and held a nice sized oak table which led to the open kitchen. Then kitchen cabinets were a bone white with a soft blue back splash that went along well with the ocean view given by the glass door that lead to the beach.

Once we were finished walking through the bottom of the house and making sure that the furniture was where it was suppose to be and the right boxes were there as well we went back to the garage and pick up the boxes that were meant for our own rooms. Viktor lead the way carrying the biggest box that no doubt held everything he owned, or at least half. I followed with my own medium sized box that probably weight a fourth of what Viktor's weight.

"I'm going to unpack the kitchen and make you guys some dinner. Holler if you need me." Mom's voice resonated from the bottom of the stairs as he made his was to the kitchen.

Viktor had made it to the landing before he had to put his heavy box down. "If you had packed better you wouldn't be huffing and puffing, you know that, right?" "Ya but then I'd be like you going up and down the stair like a hundred times before I could finish. The way I see it you will end up huffing and puffing too. The only difference is that I will finish with my room first." Viktor lifted the box back into his arms only for the bottom to give away. We both stood there shocked as his stuff rolled back down the stairs and made a huge mess of trophy's, magazines, action figures and other junk.

"What the hell happened?" Mom's voice shocked us out of our stupor and as he began to rant at Viktor I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh. Soon Jack was joining me and as I looked at mom and Viktor, both of them with looks of bewilderment, I forced myself to sit down on the steps before I fell over laughing. Mom let out a quiet chuckle followed by a mumbled "I can't believe this." Viktor's puppy look faded as he saw mom chuckling and turned into a smile. "Viktor clean this up" and with that mom and Jack headed back to the kitchen, no doubt to talk. Viktor gave me a hand to get back up as I continued to laugh at him as I made my way to my own room. As I looked back at him I saw him rub the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked at his mess before letting out a groan as he leaned down to pick it all up. "Hey, who do you think will be done first now?" I said as I smiled oh so innocently. "Oh shut up" he yelled back a pout on his face. "Can you help me? Pleasseeee!" "Sure I CAN...but I wont" I laughed as he let out another groan. I turn back and made my way to what should be my room. It was the one next to the master suite and should give me a view of the water, and sure enough as I opened the door there was my room in its sky blue glory. The trim around the the room was white as well as the furniture. I put down my box on the floor and let my hand run over the dresser and mirror that was opposite to my bed. I made my way to the window and opened it let the sea breeze in. Before I could start to day dream I looked at my desk that was in between my closet and the dresser. That just wouldn't do. I went to the modern looking desk with its metal legs and white top and moved it to the space between my bed and the window. Laying on top of my desk was some tape that the movers had left behind. I quickly grabbed it and made my way to Viktor. He was still in the landing grabbing all his junk. "Hey Viktor" He quickly looked up and smiled as he saw that I was holding the tape in my hand. "Catch" Viktor dropped all the things he had pick up and caught the industrial strength tape. "Thank Sis" He quickly went to patch up his box. I went back to my room and with the car key I still had in my hand I opened the box and just like labeled it held my comforter set and pillow so that I could make my my bed and have my room start to look like some one lived here.

Once I was done, I started to haul up all the other boxes that held my things and stacked them in my closet. Then I just stood there at my window staring into the ocean. I must have stood there for a long time because the next thing I knew it was dark out and as I became more aware of my surroundings I noticed a wet nose sniffing my hand. Jack stood beside me and at my feet to my surprise sat a German Shepherd. "I went and got each of you a dog. I know how much you miss Apollo." I slowly nodded. I did miss Apollo, my white German Shepherd, I did miss my family. I felt my eyes sting and as the first tears fell, Jack hugged me tight to him, buried my face into his shoulder and clung on to him as if he was my lifeline and at that moment he probably was.

Danny POV

I walked into the kitchen with a heavy box in my hands, Jack was right behind me and the kids I could hear were teasing each other. I was nice to hear them laugh so happily. I put down the box on the island/bar and let out a quiet sigh. My attention quickly grabbed by the view of the ocean, I could feel myself slipping into a meditative state, but right now wasn't the time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you really think that we made the right choice by bringing the kids here, Jack? I mean I up rooted them away from the family they have always known. For God's sake we even had to leave the dogs behind. I swear, I though Virginia was going to make herself sick crying for Apollo. Which may I remind you was the dog you gave to her and lets not mention the dogs, they were crying too. I need to call mom to tell her we made here okay. I just hope your plan works, even if I think its stupid that we have to pretend not to know you. I mean Wu Fat has pictures of the kids since they were little and they know that Steve and I were together, and that you know and if you think that a criminal mastermind can't put two and two together, we are going to have and issue." As I let the air out I slowly put my arms down that had been waving around like crazy and waited for Jack to answer me. When I thought Jack was going to answer we both heard a crash and immediately went to see if the kids were okay.

Both of them had barely made it up the stair and were looking in shock at the mess that had no doubt once been inside o f the broken box now loosely held by Viktor. Of course I began with a nice sturdy yell followed by a strict rant about organizing and not just stuffing things into boxes and of course Virginia had to start laughing along with Jack. I let out a chuckle before quickly going back to the kitchen to put away the things that were in the box I had grabbed. "So...?" I said once Jack and I were back in the kitchen.

"Look, you haven sent pictures of the kids since we found out my mail was being intercepted. I have never told anyone that I have ever gone to Jersey or that I have grand-kids. All contact that we have has been strategically planed so that know one will ever know. You guys will be safe here."Jack whispered reassuringly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jack, just because we have been careful that doesn't mean that Wu Fat's men are not going to realize that something is up, with my moving here with the kids and leaving a few blocks away. I guess I'm just wondering why the kids can have you around as their grandfather when Wu Fat already know that they are your grand-kids? Unless you have done something that you haven't told me?" A frown settled on his face and I knew that he knew something and he wasn't sharing. "Steve might be going after Wu Fat. I have information that he is being sent on a new mission. If he gets to close Wu Fat will come after me, I know that for sure and I don't want him to use the kids to get to me." My mind whirled. The air felt thin and I just wanted to be sick. The kids weren't safe in Jersey but now they didn't seem to be much safer here in Hawaii either. "Why Jack? Why did you have me bring them here? You know they wont be safe even if you pretend to not know them. I know Jersey wasn't safe anymore but here isn't either. So, what are we doing?"

"I say that we don't lie about our relationship to grandpa Jack and that what ever comes we handle it. I mean even if we hide they could use grandma Bethanie and grandpa Jordan to lure us out. The only solution is to stick together and put Wu Fat away for ever. And I'm sure, sooner or later Dad will come see grandpa and he will help us too, right?" Viktor's voice wavered at the end. My little boy, stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had startle both Jack and I, Viktor tended to be quite loud in everything he did, but then again when he wanted to be, he could be a silent ninja and sneak up on anyone. "Viktor's right Jack. We can get through this as a family." I smiled at Viktor, I was proud of my little boy. He smiled back but I noticed his smile was a little tight. "What's up munchkin?" Viktor let out a sigh, "Virginia and I finished taking up the boxes." "But..?" I urged him on. "She's just standing in front of her window. She's spacing out again and without Apollo here, I don't really know how to get here back without scaring her." I nodded my head, Apollo wasn't just her pet, he was her therapy dog and protector. When ever she zone out Apollo would bring her slowly back without causing her a panic attack, he was a well trained dog and we wanted to bring him but we weren't sure if he would make it through the inspection process and we decided not to risk it. Zane and Bolo, Viktor's and mine dog also stayed behind on the mainland with my parents. All three dogs has been trained to protect all of us and be therapy dogs for Virginia.

There was a knock on the door and before I could get worked up, Jack was making his way to the door. "I called in a few favors and got you guys a present and it seems it arrived right on time." He opened the door and greeted the person on the other side before letting them in and to my surprise the man came in with two German Shepherds. " Guy's, I would like you to meet Chin Ho Kelly a good friend of mine. Chin I would like to introduce you to my grandson Viktor and his father Danny, my granddaughter, Virginia is upstairs but she will be down in a little bit." I smiled at the introduction made by Jack, I guess he was going to do what Viktor suggested. I smiled kindly at Chin as I made my way to greet him, Viktor doing the same. After we had shook hands Viktor squatted down to the dogs level and extended his hand, letting the dogs smell him. I knew which dog had picked Viktor, the one that had a more golden coat had began to wag its tail the moment he smelled Viktor. "Both of these guys are therapy dogs and trained guard dog. That one is Yang and this guy is Zen."Chin slowly released the leashes of both dogs and before we knew it Yang had tackled Viktor to the floor and was liking his face. Zen on the other hand stayed seated. His coat was more black than gold. Soon it seemed that he became board and got up. He looked around before heading up the stairs and into Virginia's room. "I'll call him back" Jack quickly placed his hand on Chin's shoulder and followed the dog upstairs. " He found her." I turned towards Chin after Jack had faded from my line of sight. "Thank You." I said truthfully with a smile. "Come on, I think the housekeeper bought some beer." "I shouldn't. You guys still need to finish unpacking." I grabbed Chin's shoulder and lead him around and laughing Viktor and straight into the the kitchen. " My daughter Virginia, Viktor's twin suffers from panic attacks and anxiety. Her coping mechanism is to hide herself in her mind. She gets trapped in her daydreams and whenever a person tries to break her free, she has a panic attack that leaves her wheezing and sick for the rest of the day, that's why she has a therapy dog. The therapy dogs can slowly pull her out of her head, usually they slowly sniff her hand and then they get her to subconsciously pet their head until she wakes back up. We couldn't bring her therapy dog, Apollo from Jersey, so I guess Jack got her a new one. Good thing too, because Zen arrived right on time." Chin was now seated at the bar/island stool and I stood in front of the fridge, both of us with a beer in hand. Jack had told me a lot over the years about Chin. Chin could definitely be trusted.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Steve will appear in this chapter. I'm not sure how the first episode happened so please forgive if it isn't exactly correct. I don't own Hawaii 5-O

Danny POV

It had been six months since we had moved to Hawaii. Viktor and Virginia had started school and with the help of Virginia's therapy dog life had become simple and routine. The first morning I had woken up to the kids and the dogs all snuggled on my bed and while my back had hurt for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but be happy. The day had started great. Jack and I, along with Chin who now knew that Viktor and Virginia were in-fact Steve's and I's kids, came up with an explanation that was very close to the truth in regard to the kids relationship to Jack. If anyone asked Steve and I had been close friends while he had been on the mainland and Jack and I had kept in touch over the years, so when Jack told me that there was a position opened for detective here, I took it and brought the kids with me. The kids "mother" was in the navy and was introduced to me by Steve, unfortunately being a mother had never been something she wanted and she had left the kids in my care. So, basically I was a single father that was abandoned by the mother of his children and had move to Hawaii to take care of an ailing old man that is too stubborn to go to the doctor. All true in a way. We put the plan into action and it worked, no one questioned our arrival and some actually welcomed us. The kids had join the school teams, Viktor was doing football and would be doing basketball later in the season, and Virginia was doing soccer and would do Volleyball later as well. Everyday they would drive to school in their own cars, go to practice and then they would go their own way, usually Viktor would head out with his friends to the beach to surf and Virginia would go yoga or therapy.

Jack had become the doting grandfather that he was obviously always meant to be and wouldn't miss any of the kids games and would try to go to one or two of their practices whenever possible. He would always be over at the house for dinner usually with Chin and sometimes with Chin's cousin Kono, who didn't know the truth about the kids "mom". My home was a happy home, at least for six months. Yesterday the kids and I had been uneasy all throughout dinner and into the night, I could tell that Jack was too, he said he might not be able to make it to dinner today and had given us a strange farewell as he left. It seem so permanent. He had hugged us all and said that he loved us and that everything would be okay soon. Before dinner he had sat on the couch hugging the kids to him as they watched a movie together and I made dinner. "You know I did try my best to reach Steve the moment I found out about the kids, I tried to reach him every year but he just wouldn't pick up my calls. He wouldn't leave the base and whenever anyone tried to talk to him about calling me, he would just walk away." "I know Jack. I tried too. I called him for the last 8 years but he never once picked up the phone. I know you tried to call him when you first received my letter 16 years ago, I know about the letters you send. You did right by us. Don't worry like you told the kids, everything will be okay." That was the last conversation we had, just as Jack was leaving.

Today was suppose to be like any other day. Except the kids had slept in my bed again, and we had only slept a few hours here and there. Both Viktor and Virginia had, had nightmares and my conversation with Jack had left me nervous. I woke up to the ringing of my phone. Apparently we had slept threw the alarm and we were now all late. I grunted as I made my way out of the pile of limbs that were my children until I reached my phone, my spot between them quickly filled by to dogs, eager to be snuggled by their owner. I glared at the dogs as I answered the phone.

"Detective Williams, this is Andy Moras from child protective service here in Jersey. I am calling to inform you that we have here a Grace Williams and you are listed as the person to call in an event of such a thing happening" The voice on the other side was calm and collected while I felt dread fill me. "Yes, I know a Grace Williams. Her father Blake Williams was my partner. Is she okay? What happened? Is her mother okay? Where is she?" My voice was becoming frantic. Blake had been my friend for years, he had helped me when I had the twins, we had joined the force together and I had been his best man when he got married to his bitch of a wife and when he divorced her too. Everyone thought that we were brothers because of our last name and the fact we looked a like only he was taller and had brown hair. It had devastated our whole family when he passed away, we had taken him in like one of our own specially because he had no family, when he died do to a stray bullet, that's when I had found out that he had left me as guardian of little Gracie. His ex-wife wouldn't have any of it do, she always accused Blake of being in love with me and of him being gay, and she had made sure that I couldn't get close to Grace. "Her mother and step-father have been taken into custody and you are the only one listed as first to call." We continued on the phone for a while as we ironed out the details. I would be taking a plane to Jersey today, no doubt with the kids who would want to be with Grace, pick her up, stay there for a week and then come back once the court had given me full guardianship. I hanged up on Ms. Moras the social worker design to the case. I let out a sigh as I called Jack to inform him, but it went straight to the answering machine. I looked at the clock and realized he was probably on shift and had turned his phone off, I left a message and a number to call if he needed to reach me or the kids. I shook them awake and told them what was going on, the both nodded and headed to their rooms to get ready for the day as well as pack for the week.

As I came down the stairs ready for the day with my carry-on I found Virginia seating at the island with a coffee and her phone on the other hand. Zen was laying down at her feet, and as Virginia sat on the stool talking, she let her foot dangle and brush Zen's soft coat. "Thank you, Uncle Chin. I'll see you when we get back. Alright bye" She hang up and looked at me, "Mom, Uncle Chin said that he will come over to look after Zen and Yang while we are gone and that he will be by soon to take us to the airport." I nodded at her. While Jack loved the kids and that was probably why he didn't complain about the dogs, he wasn't much of a dog person, having Chin stop by rather than Jack would prevent a lot of frustrated calls from Jack about what the dogs did. It wasn't just a brilliant idea that Virginia had, but rather that she had become close with Chin, specially with his calm demeanor and laid back attitude he had quickly become Virginia's go to adult when she felt anxious, that and he was the one to bring her Zen even if Jack paid for him, Chin was the one who found him. Often the two would practice yoga on the sandy beach in the back yard while Kono and Viktor surfed in the waves. No doubt the next call would be to Mark, Virginia's boyfriend, who I liked better than Viktor's girlfriend not that I would ever tell Mark that. Mark was a nice boy, tall blond and always happy to help, not willing to give up on anything sometimes made him a little hard headed but at least that was better than Viktor's Amy, with her know it all attitude and snotty outlook at life. Amy really got under my skin but I kept smiling and trying to find a way to look at her in a better light, everything that I had to endure for my little munchkins.

Virginia's POV

I was worried about grandpa Jack. He had become distant and sad. There was always a look of fear etched into his face as if someone would come by and steal all his happiness away. I made sure to tell Uncle Chin to swing by and check on the dogs and Grandpa Jack, he wasn't answering his phone and we had to leave soon. The ride to the airport was quiet, and once we got there we gave Uncle Chin a hug and got onto our plane. Gracie was no doubt scared out of her mind. We had always been really close and often text and called each other to make sure that we were okay. I know for a fact that Grace and Viktor play Xbox live against each other, of course Grace kicks his butt. The flight to Jersey was long and I couldn't help but think about Steve, I tried not to, knowing that I could work myself into a panic. So, I tried to think happy thought, happy scenarios were our family became complete and every time I felt like my thought would stray I thought of Jack's hugs, imagining that Dad would be just as warm and comforting. Slowly I drifted of to sleep with the image of my family. Mom, Dad, Grandpa Jack, Viktor and now Grace.

Viktor POV

We were on our way back to Hawaii and the truth was I couldn't be happier. While it was nice to be around family again and it was important to get Gracie, I missed the ocean. I could tell all of us where ready to leave the city, the crowds and the noise had made us all jumpy. All of us were also worried about Grandpa Jack, he hadn't answered our calls or called us back. Uncle Chin hadn't called us either after the second day. Mom was relieved when everything in court had gone smoothly and he had been given custody of Gracie quickly, we were actually returning a day early. I relaxed into my seat, Virginia next to me and Mom and Gracie in front. I wondered what my dad was like, probably like grandpa Jack but I didn't really know and that bothered me. Mom said that I was a lot like him, but the last time they saw each other they were teenagers, I mean people change, maybe he was some hard ass army drill sergeant that would makes us wake up at 0400 or crazy crap like that. Uncle Blake had been the closest we had to another parent, when mom would worry and turn into a mother hen, uncle Blake would be cool about it. When uncle Blake died, it got hard for everyone, he was the person we could go to and talk to, he wouldn't rant like mom and usually he could talk mom into giving us permission to do anything. Uncle Blake had taught us how to drive and had just been there for us, and six months later we had to move to Hawaii where we might meet our dad except that we had now been in Hawaii for six months and we still hadn't had any contact. I just didn't know what to think about our dad. I let out a sigh and leaned back, we would be in Hawaii in an hour.

Steve POV

I walked up to my childhood home. The place were my father had died. I need to get answers and capture Victor Hesse. I marched right on in and started to look at the crime scene, the yellow tape not stopping me. I could feel the sadness and guilt rising up inside of me, but I quickly pushed it down. I had to focus, this was a crime scene and I was just trying to capture a perpetrator. The tool box was in my hands when I heard someone enter the house. To my great surprise I knew the detective standing there with a gun in hand, Danny, the guy I had left behind in Jersey, I still had the first letter I received from him almost ten years ago, it laid unopened at the bottom of my bag. He had aged slightly, but he was still handsome and fit and no doubt he could probably still rant my ear off. The smile lines looked good on him, it meant that he had been happy, even if I hadn't been. Emotions that I had told myself no longer existed began to surface, what should I do? Should I hug him?Probably not, specially considering I never answered his letter. We both dropped our guns slowly and just stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" My voice came out harsher than I meant. Danny's expression that had slowly began to warm became cold again and I...just wanted to kick myself. I hadn't faced emotions since the moment I had said goodbye to Danny sixteen years ago.

"I'm the detective assigned to this case. Your trespassing on a crime scene of an on going criminal investigations. If you have no where else to stay the police department will set up a temporary living quarters for you until the crime scene is released. Now if you could please exit the building or I will have to arrest you."

The cop voice was firm and strong. Danny, I could tell was a good cop and he wouldn't let me stay here and look at evidence, governor Jameson's words rang in my ear. "I need to make a phone call." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Governor Jameson answered and in seconds not only was this now my crime scene but I had Danny as my partner. I watched his face show shock and outrage. "You can't do that McGarrett." The voice was filled with anger. "We need a car. Is yours parked out front?" Danny's face harden and I could tell he was grinding his teeth, his face had gone from red to pale. "Its at my house, up the street. When we get there we need to talk." He turned around quickly and left.

Danny POV

This wasn't how I planned to meet Steve again. It wasn't how I planned to tell him about the kids. Everything was a mess, from the moment that we landed something was off. No one would pick up their phone, we had to take a taxi to the house and when I got there and I called the police station I finally knew what was going on. Everyone was at the funeral for Jack, Jack who had died a few days ago murdered and now Steve was here. I had immediately asked for the case, after I told the kids what was going on I had grabbed my badge and headed to Jack's house to look at the crime scene. I had to get this guy, for Jack, for the kids, and for myself. Now I had to think about how I was going to talk to Steve alone without Jack, I decided to walk to the crime scene hoping that I would be able to clear my head and get a plan in order. Seeing Steve at the crime scene wasn't on my plan, having to walk back to the house with him in tow, knowing that the kids where there wasn't part of my plan either, but I guess there was no time like the present. Maybe this way we could work together and get Jack's killer.

I opened the door to my house, everything was quiet, no doubt that the kids were in their rooms listening to music with their earphones on. I let Steve in knowing that he would notice the pictures on the wall and around the living room, pictures of the kids birthday's and of championships that they had won. He would notice their similarities, there was a set of pictures in the living room of the kids with Jack, where you could just see that they were related, same expressions of joy on their faces. As I lead him to the living room, I sat down and watched him as he looked at the pictures and finally came to a stop when he was the pictures sitting on top of the center table. He leaned down and grabbed them. His hands where shacking, I just sat there and waited for him to put everything together.

Steve POV

I followed Danny to his house. He was unusually quiet and I wasn't sure if I was relieved that he wasn't ranting or worried. I followed stoically, my emotions were unsteady, but I wouldn't let Danny see. In the drive way there was a camero, a jeep and a charger, all brand new, the house itself was nice and as we walked in side I could tell that it was well lived in. There were paintings and portraits on almost all the walls, a boy and girl seemed to be the focus on almost all the pictures, they both had brown hair and blue eyes. Where these Danny's children? There were similarities between the children and Danny enough for them to be his kids, but there were no pictures of a mother and from what I remember Danny didn't swing that way either, then again he didn't need a woman to have kids. There was a man as well in many of the pictures along with a small girl, many times he was holding Danny or one of the kids. Jelousy started to fill me. Was this the man that had given Danny the family he always wanted? Did Danny want to talk to me to let me down easy? We kept walking until we came to the living room. Danny sat down on the couch as I walked around the room until pictures on the center table caught my attention. There were two pictures on a bi-fold picture frame, on either side one of the two children, twins it looked like. On one side the boy was holding up a trophy and my dad had his arm around him, they were both smiling, I could tell the picture was resent. On the other side the girl was smiling with a medal around her neck, her and dad were hugging each other again they were both smiling. I kept looking at the pictures, the kids looked so much like my dad, they looked so much like me. This kids, twins, looked to be around sixteen and had close bonds with my dad, looked like my dad, they looked like me. The last time I saw Danny was almost seventeen years ago, the math worked out, they could be mine. Slowly I place the pictures frame back on the table, my hand was shaking. I sat down on the nearest couch and ran my hands over my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve POV

They had to be my kids. There was no doubt in my mind, but why didn't Danny tell me. He could have called me or send me a letter. Right, he did send me letter, I just never opened it. Damn it. I had kids, I had sixteen year old twins, I had teenagers, I had a son, I had a daughter, I had a sixteen year old daughter, a very pretty one too. The thought that a boy maybe hanging around my daughter caused a protective feeling to surge forward. I had just found out I had a sixteen year old daughter and already I could feel all my priorities switch. I sat there on the couch, my face in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees as I tried to process everything. My dad had known about the kids that I had with Danny, that much was obvious. Seventeen years ago when I had been sent to Jersey by my dad, after the death of my mother, we had stopped talking. The familial bond had been weakened by mom's death and when dad decided to send us away it had just broken. I know Mary hadn't talked to him either. I had been in a dark place and when I met Danny, he had been the one that got to me and pulled me out of the depression I had been heading into. That summer before joining the navy had been the best summer of my life. Danny and I had been inseparable. We had started as friends, but as the summer progressed we had started to date and by the end of the summer I was ready to commit to him. However, knowing that Danny was going to become a cop and that one day I might get the call saying that something had happened, remembering the fear that appeared on my mom's face every time the phone rang, it stopped me. I didn't want to go through that and I didn't want Danny to go through that either. I had to end it. To know that my decision was the reason that I hadn't seen my children grow up caused anger to swell up inside me. I wanted to be angry at Danny, but the letter at the bottom of my bag showed that he had tried to get a hold on me. I had just been a coward and not read it. Maybe life would had been different. Maybe instead of a stranger being in all those pictures with the twins, it would have been me. I would be the one with the family, not that man, the one that now had my family. The one that my kids probably called dad. But I knew now and it was time I faced the consequences of my actions. Danny didn't seem to be surprised that I was clueless to the existence of our kids. I needed to know everything so that I could fix it.

Danny POV 

Slowly Steve raised his head. I could tell that he was full of questions and that he needed me to answer them before he blamed himself for everything. I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves. "You know that in my family we have a gene that allows males to have children. The last person in my family to have it was Uncle Viktor. I guess that even though we tried to be safe,we weren't as safe as we should have been." My attempt at a joke was not well received. "You remember does spells of tiredness that would make me want to seat down or not get out of bed. I didn't know that I was pregnant when you left, those spells should have tipped me off but with you leaving I didn't really have my head all together. I would have told you if I even thought that I might be pregnant. You had a right to know, and I have tried to reach you, but you can make yourself quite unreachable when you want to be. So, I found out I was pregnant two months after you had left and I tried to get a hold of you, but since I didn't know what base you where at and they don't really give that information to non-family members, I sent a letter to your dad." I saw a look of confusion enter his face, but before he could ask whatever question he wanted I continued barreling down through a water-down version of the last sixteen years, it was either that or chickening out. "I didn't get a response, so I continued going to school. Took most of my classes online for criminal justice. Had the twins, Viktor and Virginia, after my aunt and uncle, who happened to be twins. I left their middle names blank in case you ever wanted to be a part of their lives. I lived with my parents until the kids where five and I had saved enough money to buy an apartment. That's where I first met Jack. He came to the apartment. He had received a package with all the pictures of the kids that I had sent over the years. He received it a few months before he visited. Some one had been intercepting his mail. The moment he found out he tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. He tried to find out when you would be on leave but you never where. He worked up the nerve to visit Jersey. He kept it a secret. Made sure no one knew that he had been on the mainland. He explained to me that he couldn't get to you. We kept in contact over the years, making sure no one knew that your dad had visited the mainland or that we had contact. At the time it was the best we could do. Make whoever was intercepting the mail think that Jack didn't believe the twins were yours." I let out a sigh. The death of Jack was so fresh. I closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my knee. When I opened my eyes, Steve was sitting next to me, his warm hand on my knee. His beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. I reached my hand out to his face. He looked so wary of life.

"Who is that man in all the pictures with the twins?" He held his breath. I wanted to laugh, my hand dropped back to my lap. That was what he decided to focus on. "Really, Steve! Come on! I just told you someone was intercepting your father's mail and was stopping our communications with you, and you want to know who that man in a few pictures is." My voice had risen and my arms where waving. I should just slap him. He kept looking at me. He wasn't going to let it go. "His name was Blake Williams. You probably remember him as Blake Finn. My best friend since I was a little boy. The one that became an orphan in junior year and had to go live with his ancient aunt in Wisconsin. He came back after you left and decided to change his name to Williams. He had no family left and we had always welcomed him into ours, kinda adopted him. We went into law-enforcement together. He met his wife Rachael and had a daughter, Grace. After that he switched job, he wanted a desk job so that he would be around for his family. He switch to the Cyber Crimes division." I knew that what I needed to say next would sting a bit but Steve needed to know that the kids would not take kindly to him bad mouthing Blake or his jealousy. It would be better if I said it, then if Virginia or Viktor went off on him. "Blake was a good influence on the kids. Blake was there when I couldn't. The kids would go to him when they knew I would say no. He spoiled and loved them like if they were his own and the kids could feel that. He died a year ago, the kids haven't finished working their way through that pain. Blake also left me with custody of Grace. Rachael was arrested last week for tax evasion with her new husband. I have full custody of Grace now. I got back from Jersey this morning. Know we need...You need to focus on what you want to do. If you want to be in the kids life? Get justice for your dad? You know, figure stuff out."

Steve was silent for a long time. Maybe I had given him more information than what he was ready to handle, but then again, he always liked seeing the whole picture. His face was hard set, while he was deep in thought. Aneurism face. That's what it looked like, I wonder how many blood vessels where popping in there. "I want to find the man that killed my father. Then I want to find the person who kept me away from my kids." That was good I suppose, but I need to hear say that he wanted to a part of the kids life. He must have notice that I was waiting for something. With a sigh he met my eyes head on. "Most of all, I want to be apart of my kids life. Whichever way they will take me. I can tell you did a good job with them Danny. I want my family back. I want that future that we always talked about in Jersey. I'll fight tooth and nail until I win my kids respect." The conviction that had won me over when we first met, was back in Steve's eyes. "What happened after my dad visited you in Jersey? Tell me about the kids." While the last one wasn't a question and I really wanted to smack him again. I took a deep breath. _I am calm. Take deep breaths. Must not kill Steve._ I ground my teeth for a second before opening my mouth.

"Jack was tracking the Yakuza before your mom died. He was trying to find out who was the leader here on the island. They send him threats but nothing he thought he couldn't handle until they blew up the car. After that he realized that you guys wouldn't be safe here and sent you and Mary to the mainland. He blamed himself for your mother's death, she was driving his car and all. He wanted to find her killer. We suspected that the Yakuza have been screening your dad's mail to see if he got any mail from the mainland, a clue to where you guys might be. That's how they got the pictures. We never found the first letter I sent to you. When I found out I was pregnant I was already four months along with the twins. I sent you a letter that day with a picture of the sonogram. They must have taken it and all the mail from the mainland that I sent. Jack had found some crucial information on the Yakuza when they sent him the package, a warning. He never told me what information he found. Said it was better if I didn't know. After his visit he kept looking, trying to find who was intercepting the mail and how much they actually knew. It was decided that I wouldn't send any more pictures. A year after that someone tried to kidnap the twins. Thankfully Blake was there and stopped them. Blake got the twins guard dogs. Kept them safe and they were also trained therapy dogs, so I didn't put up to much of a fight." A sighed as I leaned back against the couch. I was tired. I hadn't slept to well since before we left for Jersey. "Why would you need the dogs to be trained therapy dogs? Is there something wrong with the twins?" Huh he knows about them for two minutes and he is already demanding information, well they are his kids, and Steve has always been over protective, still demanding wasn't necessary. "Virginia's heart is a little weak. Strong emotions cause the cardiac rhythm to change and sends her body into shock. Her mind shuts down, she gets stuck in her head, doesn't see, doesn't feel, turns into a statue until her heart settles again. Unfortunately any disturbance causes her to break out of that process before her heart is settle which causes a panic attack. If she isn't calmed back down she will stop breathing and it wont just be her mind that shuts down, but her body too. It isn't noticeable. She was always the quiet twin, which the doctors said was normal. One twin is loud and demands all the attention, the other one is quiet and observes the other. Usually one twin is born with a slower heart but it eventually gets stronger and ends up matching the rhythm of its twin. No one really noticed anything wrong with Virginia when she was a child, I mean she played with all the kids, she was active and Virginia would throw a tantrum when ever her schedule was changed, we took that as a good sign. We thought her heart was getting stronger. It wasn't until her first panic attack that we noticed that, that wasn't true. While thankfully her heart was still growing with her body, the rhythm was still slower than it should be. Doctors recommended sports to get her heart rate back up, it generally works, but emotions are still hard for her to handle. Too much stress, or an emotion too strong and her mind shuts down, her heart rhythm changes and if she is startled then the panic attack will take over (AN). Therapy dogs are trained to ease her out of her mind without causing a panic attack. She has a schedule that she generally sticks to like a lifeline. Switching it will cause her to get stressed out and more than likely she will get an episode, besides that, she is a normal teenager, if there is such a thing." I shifted on the couch. This couch was really comfortable and I could just close my eyes and catch up on some sleep. I tried stifling a yawn but I failed.

Steve nodded and set his yaw. I truly wonder what goes on in head. Being in the army had changed him. While I couldn't say that I was very surprise with the change, he had acted similarly when he arrived in Jersey, his mothers death leaving a big impact, he had loosened up quickly once we had started dating, but now he is all up tight again. I watched him as he reviewed everything that I had told him and no doubt started to create a plan of action. In this moment with him being all strategic and hard set, I recognized this look, it was the same look Virginia has when she wants something and she is figuring out how to get it. "Why did you move to Hawaii if you guys weren't safe?" Steve's question broke me out of my daze. "The original idea was that we would move to Hawaii and pretend not to know your dad. Jersey was too far away and your dad wouldn't be able to help me find the person who was tracking the kids and I, and well Blake had died and it would be best if we were close to your dad. Together we would scope to see who would mention the kids relationship to him first. See who showed too much interest and hopefully get our guy but Viktor made us realize how stupid that plan was. How it would be better if we should a united front and that way it would be easier for the rest of the island to take a liking to us." I gave a soft laugh. "I'm happy we didn't go through with the original plan otherwise your dad would have missed out on so many things with the twins." Steve gave a small smile at that. I hope that, that thought would give him some comfort. Maybe with the twins around I would get to see the Steve I once fell in love with. The one that was so crazy that you couldn't help but love him.I looked at my watch and saw how late it was. I needed to get dinner started and go to bed.

Virginia POV

I had laid all day in my bed, my earphones on and Zen next to me. The tears had dried, meditation and the medication prescribed to me by my new doctor here in Hawaii had stopped me from having a panic attack for the most part. I was numb, and while I didn't like that the medicine made feel like this, and while I wanted to scream and shout, to get all that anger out, I knew that without the medication I wouldn't be able to do that either. I wanted to feel all of these emotions to the fullest. To fully grieve the death of my grandpa, but I knew that it would be impossible for me. If I wasn't doped up then I would be trapped in my mind and just end up in the hospital when the panic would set in, just like when Uncle Blake died. So, I took what the numbness could give me. The warmth of Zen next to me keeping me grounded. I had tried calling Uncle Chin to see if he could come over to help me meditate, but he hadn't answered his phone and meditating alone wasn't as soothing. Grace had understood that we were going through something painful and had gone to her new room to unpack and then gone to see Viktor. My twin had cried and punched his punching bag. He had grieved and now he laid in his bed too with Grace hugging him. They drew comfort from each other. A comfort I couldn't give and I couldn't receive. My thoughts kept tumbling inside my head, no emotions attached which only caused me to be more tormented. With a sigh, I launched myself out of my bed and made my way downstairs. My bare feet didn't make a sound and neither did Zen's as we walked downstairs. It was late and mom would probably be in the kitchen making dinner. Seeing him moving around the kitchen as he talked about his day was always soothing and mom never tried to touch me until I went to him and hugged him first, unlike all the other adults. I needed that right now. I need to see my mom in the kitchen. I need to give him a hug and then have him hold me until the food burns and I felt like my self again. I need that.

I didn't see mom in the kitchen. I didn't make even all the way down the stairs when I realized he was in the living room and he wasn't alone. As I padded silently towards them, the voices became clear and I could make out the profile of the person mom was talking to. While there were traces of laugh lines and an aged quality to the face, I knew who that person was. I had studied that face so many times while I looked at old pictures of mom. I could feel something building inside me. The numbness of the medicine fading away. What should I say? How should I get them to turn around and look at me?My chest started to heave and Zen did what he was trained to do. Since there where other people present in the room, he gave a soft bark to alert them of the attack that was coming. Mom and the man he was talking to turned towards the sound. There was my dad. My chest was still heaving but I couldn't get air into my body. My mind tried to draw me in, but I fought it off. I need to think, I needed to understand. I couldn't lock myself inside my head waiting for my heart to calm down, not when my dad could disappear. My dad stood up. Steve McGarret stood up from the couch. I met his gaze, it was the same as grandpa Jack's, same stormy blue almost gray. "Hi" was all I heard him say, before my world went black. My mind had won and I was trapped inside. The too fast rhythm of my heart echoing around me.

**AN: **This is probably the most detailed I will go into Virginia's condition. I am not a doctor therefore I do not believe this to be an accurate description of any condition or that this condition actually exist. This is a combination of what I believe a panic attack would be like (I have not experienced one) and a heart murmur(?).


	7. Chapter 7

Steve POV

There stood my daughter. A teenager. Her soft brown hair that fell pass her shoulders in curls. The color matched my own. Her tan skin with a hint of pink that she got from Danny. Her face, her forehead, her eyebrows, her big eyes, her cheekbones, and the hard set of her jaw, it was all Danny. Her eyes were so similar in color to mind, but the blue was stronger. Her face was so similar to Danny's. She is so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at her. This was my daughter. This was Danny's daughter. This was the child that we had created sixteen years ago. My thoughts were going wild. But I couldn't move. I couldn't force my mouth to move, I couldn't even blink. Just as I managed to utter a word, the lamest word in existence, her form crumbled to the floor. I rushed toward her only for the dog, that I had forgotten about, to launch it self at me and throw me to the floor. Fuck! The stinking mutt was heavy. I felt the air leave my lungs as I laid there on the floor, growling dog on top of me. While the dog might be a stinking mutt, he was still a trained German Sheppard that would die to protect my daughter. Unfortunately while I was grateful to the dog for its loyalty, it was still stopping me from getting to my unconscious daughter. Just as I was debating how much Virginia would hate me for punching her dog, I heard Danny's voice giving it a command that had the dog scurrying away.

I moved closer to Danny and Virginia. Danny had Virginia's head cradled in his lap, soothingly brushing her hair away from her face. "Is she okay? I should call an ambulance. What hospital has the best doctors? If I drive I can get her there faster." I meant to just ask if she was okay but before I knew it I was digging my phone out of my pocket and getting ready to call when Danny's voice broke me out of my train of thought. "Look, just plug this in over there, behind the table and she will be okay. If you could carry her over to the couch so that she can get comfortable she will be okay. Just breath Steven. Now I know where she got it from. Definitely not from me. Freaking giant of a man, tough army man, freaks out when his daughter faints and becomes useless. Gets tackled by a freaking dog. HA! I have to give Zen a steak or something, that was good. Best memory ever. Damn where is my camera." I glared at Danny as I moved forward and picked Virginia up. My eyes never leaving the dog that had returned with a small back pack in his mouth. She was suppose to be small the first time I held her in my arms. She was suppose to be a few hours old, and I should be worried that I was going to break her. We should have been at a hospital, Danny on the bed holding Viktor while I held Virginia. Happy to be new parents. Not sixteen years later, and a lifetime of memories gone. While I was still worried about holding her, it wasn't the same. She was tall. Taller than Danny, but seem to weight almost nothing. I decided she was way too thin, and I would take care of that. I laid her on the couch and plugged in the small device Danny had gotten from the back pack and placed an oxygen mask on Virginia's face. Her wheezing came to a stop almost immediately. Her breathing was evening out when I heard footsteps coming down the stair. Soon in the doorway stood my son, Viktor. Just like Virginia I took him in. He was tall. He would be as tall as me soon, but for now he was just pass my shoulder. His body built was like my own. Wide shoulders and long limbs. His limbs were thick though like Danny's. His jaw was set like Danny's, forever stubborn. His eyes were all mine. He had the McGarret eyes, the shape, the color, his forehead was mine. Viktor's appearance was more like mine, hints of Danny here and there. We stared at each other and I worried for a second that he would faint like his sister, but slowly he came over to me. My next thought was, he is going to punch me, he had every right to, but his arms wrapped around me, his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, unsure and held my son close for the first time. I hugged him as I felt him sniffle. His hands curled up and punched my back a couple of times before grabbing onto the back of my shirts and holding on for dear life. "Please don't leave." was whispered over and over again. My kids had lost Blake, the first father they knew, my dad, and me. I was the only one that had returned. The only father they had left was me, and I wasn't sure how good of a father I would be or could be. The losses where so fresh for all of us, Dad just a few days ago and Blake a year ago. Fuck! I should have been there for my children. I held him close and began to rock us as Danny sat next to Virginia. Another dog joined the first one, both sitting on the floor next to the couch. A little girl, Grace, had wormed her way into Danny's lap. He was telling her something and she nodded before racing her way upstairs.

Everything was quiet. The humming of the machine that was helping Virginia breath the only sound in the room. Steve's arms still around his son, Viktor had stopped sniffling but refused to let go of his father. The fear of loosing him again evident in the way his knuckles were white around the shirt in his hands. Danny sat on the couch watching father and son. He was careful to not let his body touch Virginia's while he waited for Grace to race back downstairs. The little girl came bouncing down the hallway her feet barely making a sound. In her hands she held a prescription bottle and an inhaler. She quickly handed them to Danny, she gave him a quick hug before moving to the opposite couch. With a sigh Danny called Zen over. Zen padded over to his master's side and sat. He laid his head next to her hand and slowly sniffed her. When she didn't respond, he shuffled his head closer waiting for a twitch of her fingers. When none came, he gave his master a small lick. Still she remain unresponsive. Danny's jaw set, he gave the dog a look and Zen sat back. Danny reached out his hand and gently moved some stray hairs from her face. His warm hand cupped his daughter's cheek. He left his hand there for a minute, and just when he was about to tell Steven to call the hospital, Virginia's whole body shuttered. She sat straight up. Her breathing once again sharp, gasping breaths. Zen quickly placed his head on her lap. Her eyes still closed she began to pet him. Danny reached out once more and took the mask off her face. He shook the inhaler before pressing it against her lips. One huff later and her breathing was nice and even. Slowly she moved her body until she was curled against Danny's side. Danny didn't move and let her dictate the touch. She grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around herself. Grace came over with a throw blanket, which she held out to Virginia, her hand hitting the couch so that Virginia would know without having to open her eyes. Virginia took it in her shaking hands. She wrapped it around her body before giving Grace a shaky smile. Virginia's eyes stayed closed as she snuggled into her father's side. "Did you take a pill like you were suppose to V?" Danny's voice was soft and smooth. Virginia gave a nod. Her lips twitching as she tried to speak. She took a shaky breath. "Yes" was whispered so quietly, but with so much pain. "Your throat is still closed up?" This time she gave a nod.

Everything was so carefully done that Steve couldn't help but wonder just how many times this had happened before.


End file.
